the lost order
by darkvizardking69
Summary: can't think of one, just read, will change the summary later.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Darkvizardking: Hey, coming at ya with a new fic, with the aid of a friend. This fic was put up on the site before, but the original writer took it down. My 'partner' in this brought it to my attention, I liked it, and decided to work with him on this, hope you like it.

Jedi master Plo Koon frowned, the last information he'd received from the clone intelligence units was confusing to say the least. If he hadn't asked them twice he would still wonder if they hadn't simply written the wrong coordinates...but apparently they hadn't, he had even received a glare from the trooper he'd asked.

But who could blame him for asking when the information didn't make any sense?

Why would the separatists send ships into the unknown regions? Did they know something the republic didn't? Were they attempting some grand strategic flanking manoeuvre? They surely had the numbers for a grand attack by now, a whole droid control ship with six Munificent class frigates at first, then a further ten frigates...those were some numbers.

Then the information got sketchy however. Apparently the ships had simply disappeared. Of course clone intelligence couldn't know everything...and the sensors of their scouting fleets weren't perfect. Still, it was odd for such a large fleet to simply disappear. Perhaps they had found some sort of nebula or energy field that somehow hid them from republic eyes? If so they could move around at will, hitting the republic where none expected it.

It was worrying.

"You are too tense for your own good, you know that right?" Plo Koon looked up from datapad. In the stillness of the jedi temple it almost felt as heresy to look through information about the war, but that was how it was nowadays, always another battle to plan. Not that Kit Fisto seemed all to bothered by it, the Nautolan grinning at Plo with far too much amusement for Plo's liking. "What got you riled up this time?"

"I am not riled up...merely concerned about this new information." Plo Koon corrected, holding up the datapad. "See for yourself." He gently tossed the item over, the Nautolan of course catching it with one hand and a smile wide enough to split his face in two. If Plo Koon didn't know better he would think his fellow master arrogant.

Quickly reading through the sparse information the Nautolan tilted his head to the side. "So the separatists want to get lost in the unknown regions? That is an odd move, even for them."

"I believe they could pose quite a danger to our rear lines if we do not pin them down." Plo Koon muttered. "And with them hiding so well...the danger is unacceptable."

"Agreed." Kit nodded, looking pensive. "But with them hiding so well...how will we find them?"

"Sensors are nothing compared to the power of the force." Plo Koon suggested, feeling the force tugging at him, as it always did when he felt the future form before them.

Kit Fisto nodded again, the smile of his returning. "I will go and speak to the council, perhaps we could have a field trip?"

Plo Koon hesitated, confused by the Nautolan's 'humour'. "I...suppose?"


	2. Chapter 1

Darkvizardking: Last chap was the prologue, which is why it was so short, this is chap 1, hope you like it.

chap. 1

There was a slight shudder as the Venator-class star destroyer Integrity came out of light speed, eight other star destroyers forming up behind the flagship.

"How many more jumps must we perform today?" Ahsoka Tano asked, rubbing a weary eye. To her right her master Anakin stood, eyes focused out on the darkness outside the viewport, to her left Obi-Wan, the man equally lost in the darkness. It was nice, being together with all her friends for once, heck, even master Plo Koon was with them.

At the thought Ahsoka glanced backwards. Both master Plo Koon and master Kit Fisto sat cross-legged in the centre of the bridge, the pair deep in meditation, since it was their turn to search the surroundings for the hidden separatist fleet. Ahsoka grimaced, she had done it with master Skywalker a couple of times by now...and she found the whole deal strenuous at best. Not to mention that such a close cooperation with her master felt oddly scary...as if one was dropped to the edge of an abyss, about to lose oneself in the dark.

Why were they out here anyway? Searching for a fleet in the unknown regions seemed like searching for a needle in a haystack, a haystack the size of a house! Not that anyone cared about her opinion, her master had simply shrugged and muttered something about the will of the force...meaning he was as frustrated as she was.

"As many that are needed." Obi-Wan answered, not even sparing her a glance. She didn't understand why both him and Anakin found some odd need in staring out into space. Maybe they were getting old? She suppressed a very un-jedi giggle as Obi-Wan frowned. "Perhaps you would prefer to help our fellow masters in searching instead of complaining? I have no doubt it would speed up our search."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Hey, it's not my turn! And I'm only asking since I find this to be a waste of time, we could be out there fighting separatists who has the guts to show themselves."

"Droids don't have guts snips." Anakin pointed out with a chuckle, making her wince, force his humour was getting worse by the day... "Besides, you know what master Yoda would say."

Ahsoka grimaced. "The jedi way isn't fighting...yeah, yeah..." She forced her shoulders to drop as she looked about herself, the command bridge was full with grey-uniformed clones checking the systems of the cruiser. "Sure looks like it at times though."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Let not this current war fool you, we will have peace."

"And then gramps here will become bored out of his skull." Ahsoka pointed out, nodding towards Anakin and drawing a chuckle from him.

"Be that as it may-"

"Wait..." The whisper stopped Obi-Wan mid sentence, turning the three found Plo Koon and Kit fisto both frowning. It was the Kel Dorian that spoke. "...we are...sensing something."

Now was the time for the Nautolan's turn to speak, his normal smile gone. "Turn to point...five."

The order was quickly followed, making the formation turn slightly and giving them a clear view of the asteroid field next to them. Or what they had thought to be an asteroid field.

Droids, the remains of separatists ships...all was clustered in a thick cloud of destruction. Ahsoka blinked along with the other jedi as they stared at the annihilated fleet. "That....that must be the entire fleet."

"Well, now we know where they went and why our sensors couldn't pick them up." Anakin grinned as he crossed his arms in front of him, his satisfaction clear.

Plo Koon shared a glance with Kit fisto, the two masters still frowning. "That...was not what we picked up. There is something els-"

Then the thick cloud before them exploded into action, something pushing through the debris and hurtling towards them in breakneck speed. Five something! Ahsoka found herself ducking on instinct, the junk-covered ships a mere blur as they flew past their ship.

"We have contacts!" A clone called out, panic in his voice.

"They're right in the middle of us! Class...unknown!"

"Raise shields! Sound the alarm!" Anakin barked, hands clenching in sudden rage.

"Confirmed...hey!"

Before they could ask the clone what he meant something shot past the viewport, a thick tentacle of dark steel. Ahsoka stumbled under the impact of it hitting the ship, dread setting in as the lights in the bridge flickered and died out, along with most of the controls.

A clone gasped. "Shields out! Weapons out! Sensors out! We're sitting ducks!"

"What about the other destroyers?" Obi-Wan asked, sounding surprisingly calm.

"We still have communications sir I...wait...receiving communication from one of the unknown vessels...orders sir?"

"Put it through." Anakin growled, ignoring the other jedi as he focused his squinting eyes on the holographic projector in the centre of the command bridge. Ahsoka shared a worried look with the other jedi, was it unnecessary to say one had a bad feeling about this?

The voice coming through the radio was a raspy one. "Copaani Gaan?" The holographic projector came online a second later, revealing a figure in full body armour, his helmet looking like a steel hood. Even for a hologram he looked bulky, a warrior born and bred. Ahsoka frowned, the armour seemed familiar...like something she had read about.

Obi-Wan gasped, giving voice to the shock the other Jedis obviously felt. "That's...that's a Mandalorian!" All around she felt the clones tense up, all looking over at the hologram.

"You are an unknown fleet in our space." The Mandalorian started, voice cold. "You have two choices, surrender or die."

Ahsoka blinked, the message too blunt for her to accept. "What? But we-"

"Surrender or die." The clone's tone didn't change, as if he didn't care about their choice. Then again they couldn't really put up much of a fight either way...

"Could we perhaps debate it among ourselves? Surrendering an entire republic fleet is not something done without deliberation." Obi-wan asked, sounding so calm that Ahsoka found her shoulders dropping slightly as some of the tension went away.

"No, surrender or die." The Mandalorian growled, unfazed.

Plo Koon raised a hand. "Now you must be understanding of our position, we-"

"Surrender. Or. Die." The Mandalorian repeated, a hint of irritation in his voice.

Anakin took a step forward, fist raised. "Listen you-" He stopped mid-sentence as they saw a second armoured warrior appear in the hologram, perhaps slightly shorter then the first one. The warrior seemed completely oblivious of them as he inched close to the first warrior, the pair tilting their heads towards one another. Ahsoka was sure some sort of communication was being made, but she couldn't hear anything through the hologram.

Then the shorter warrior stepped away and the one they had been talking to turned to look back at them. "Well, seems there has been a change of plan. Our commanders requests the presence of all force sensitives in your fleet, we believe they are all within your ship."

"How did he...?"

Anakin silenced Ahsoka with a wave before he replied: "Oh really? And if we don't comply?"

"Then my first ultimatum stands, either way, you will be brought before our commanders...you simply choose in how many pieces."

The jedi exchanged a look, then Kit Fisto shrugged, smiling slightly. "Well...what are we waiting for then?"

"Good decision." The Mandalorian nodded. "We will guide you in, no tricks or we'll annihilate that fleet of yours."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't dream of it..."


	3. Chapter 2

Darkvizardking: and here is chap two

chap. 2

Ahsoka swallowed when they came down the ramp of the shuttle. The flight had been short and creepy. With the space between their cruiser and the strange vessel filled with ship and droid parts...and the other cruiser looking like some gigantic crab of smooth black steel...she was thoroughly crept out.

The hangar they had been guided into was surprisingly dark, making it impossible to judge how large it really was. She could see the men waiting for them though, a dozen feet away they stood, behind a rectangular steel table, waiting, they didn't even seem armed...

Eight in numbers they all wore the same sort of armour she'd seen on the warrior in the hologram. In such close proximity they were larger than she'd imagined, through the small vision slits in their helmets watched the approaching jedi impassively. Even through the force she felt their calm, calm with a blood lust barely perceivable under a wall of discipline.

His habit true Anakin took the lead, arrogantly marching right up to the men. They raised their hands as one when he was two steps away from them, silently ordering him to stop. "All five of you, weapons on the table." Ahsoka had difficulties telling which one of the eight that spoke. "Especially lightsabers."

"Just try it." Anakin growled back, making her flinch, oh force no...why did he always speak up first!?

"What Anakin here is trying to say..." Obi-Wan quickly said, stepping forward and putting a hand on Ahsoka's master's shoulder, making his shoulders drop. Why couldn't she ever succeed in calming him like that? "...is that we have compiled quite well to your demands so far, despite your unwarranted attack, as such we believe we could be trusted with personal weapons on a potentially hostile ship. After all, how much danger are we to you?"

"Weapons on the table." Came the words, this time spoken by all eight, eerily calm.

"A jedi is not defined by his weapon." Plo Koon replied, stepping up before the table and gently laying his lightsaber down upon it. "I do not like this, but it is a minor obstacle for such as us."

"We don't care, weapons, now." One of the eight growled, a hint of irritation entering his voice.

"I wasn't talking to you my friend." Plo said, looking up at Anakin until the man relented and with a loud sigh placed his own weapon upon the table.

With the situation now defused the others followed, putting their weapons down on the table, the eight mandalorian warriors watching, barely moving. Ahsoka forced herself not to frown too much as she dropped her own weapon unto the table, without it she felt...light.

Satisfied one of the warriors stepped away from the line and spoke up. "This way." He gestured at a door in the distance. "The elevator will take you to our commanders."

"You're not escorting us?" Kit Fisto asked, surprise in his voice.

"There is no need, now go, before they lose their patience."

Still compiling, they didn't have much of a choice considering their fleet being held hostage. The five jedi found themselves in a large elevator that seemed constructed to move cargo rather then people. The jolt of it surprised Ahsoka, it must move fast...she didn't want to know how deep into the strange ship they were by now.

"So perhaps we should adjust our plan of-" Obi-Wan begun.

Then the elevator stopped and opened, so fast that Ahsoka almost felt herself rising from the floor.

Before them a large circular room opened up, the room dominated by an equally circular table of black glass, ten chairs of black wood placed around it. Three of the chairs on the opposite side were occupied, and those drew all jedis eyes.

The first thing Ahsoka noticed was the force emanating from the three, enough for any jedi...and that they all wore the hooded cloaks of the jedi, the one in the centre sporting a dark robe far too reminiscent of a sith for Ahsoka's liking. The room was too dark to properly see anything but a hint of the faces under the hoods, though they were obviously watching the five jedi with interest.

"Please, sit." The tallest one sitting to the right said, nodding slightly towards the chairs on the opposite end of the table.

The jedi exchanged glances, then simply shrugged and sat down. Ahsoka grimaced at her own seat, far too tall chair legs...as always, at times she felt like such a child. When they finally were seated the one in the middle stirred, black robe rustling. "Now...why are you invading our territory?"

Ahsoka tensed instantly, invading!? "Hey! You're the ones who attacked us! We haven't done anything!"

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder as Anakin muttered: "Calm down snips." She shot him a glare...calm down!? He's saying that!?

The dark robed stranger bowed his head, an odd his escaping him. "This is the third time a fleet of yours have entered our territory...it is safe to say that you are invading us, or trying to at least." A snort escaped him.

A chuckle made Ahsoka turn her head to see Kit smiling. "Oh that? The other two were fleets of our enemies, we were in pursuit."

"You see, we're at civil war." Obi-Wan clarified. "The separatists moved here for some reason we're not aware of and we moved in pursuit, then we met you."

The leftmost figure, shorter than the others, turned to look at the others. Her voice was soft and small: "I sense no lies from them master."

"I...see." The taller of the brown robed women said, hesitant, she turned to look at the five jedi. "In that case...we offer our apologies." Reaching up she pulled her hood down, revealing the face of a dark-skinned woman with curly black hair, brown eyes soft. She glanced at the other two. "Surzin, Kana, if you please..."

"Yes master." The others mouthed, somewhat reluctant.

The small woman's downed hood revealed the face of a female twi'lek, her red face slightly tilted, eyes cast downwards. The other...Ahsoka had no idea what the thing was!

It reminded her of a trandoshan with a smaller snout, though black in skin colour and sporting ears that resembled the flipper of a fish. A pair of horns at the top of his skull curved backwards, framing a mane of white hair barely visible behind the slope of his forehead. And his mouth...it was a predatory thing whose corner teeth seemed uncomfortable large but a closer look reviled that it didn't have a lower aw and that wasn't it's mouth, It's mouth was underneath that looking like that of a humans, right above it the small snout wrinkled in what had to be a frown, a hint of smoke leaving it as he snorted at them.

"What is that?"

AN: yep, it ends here, a friend, like I said, brought this fic to my attention when the original writer took it down, so the first three chaps should look familiar to anyone who read this before, but now I will add my own twists, so be prepared.


End file.
